Mundos diferentes
by Marriot-chan
Summary: Atenas  estaba paralizada por el terror. Lo que solía ser antes una ciudad afectada por los problemas "comunes" de cualquier capital de la Unión Europea, estaba siendo azotada por una ola de violencia sin precedentes. SagaxMuxShaka


¡Hola!

Estoy subiendo este fanfic que escribí hace muchos años atrás, como seis, pero que reedite, por decirlo de algún modo. La historia ha cambiado a como era antes. Espero les guste. Antes de empezar, para los que jamás lo han leído, la historia esta ubicada en un Universo Alterno.

Atenas estaba paralizada por el terror. Lo que solía ser antes una ciudad afectada por los problemas "comunes" de cualquier capital de la Unión Europea, estaba siendo azotada por una ola de violencia sin precedentes. Aunque la policía estaba haciendo todo lo posible por arreglar la situación, la verdad es que todo estaba fuera de sus manos. Lo que había provocado toda la situación había sido la llegada de una nueva familia mafiosa.

Atenas antes solía ser dominio exclusivo de "El santuario", un cártel que se dedicaba principalmente al tráfico de drogas, armas y tesoros arqueológicos de Grecia hacía el exterior, sin embargo, "Los espectros" habían osado aparecer de la nada y arrebatarles parte de su mercado.

En una gran mansión, en la zona más exclusiva de Atenas, Shion, jefe de "El santuario", descansaba cómodamente sobre un sillón, encerrado en su cuarto, mientras escuchaba música clásica a todo volumen. Aunque no lo demostraba, estaba preocupado. No era la primera vez que otro cártel quería meterse en su territorio, pero esta vez sí le estaban causando muchos problemas. "Los espectros" siempre sabían sus movimientos y los saboteaban, asesinando a sus encomendados y robando su mercancía. Alguien llamó en la puerta e inmediatamente pauso la música con un control remoto que tenía en sus manos.

-Adelante-

La puerta se abrió y entraron dos muchachos que apenas y si pasaban de los veinte años. Ambos vestían formalmente y tenían su largo cabello sujeto en una coleta baja. Se acercaron a Shion y se arrodillaron.

-Ya les dije que ustedes no tienen que hacer eso- contestó Shion mirándolos con algo de fastidio- Pónganse de pie, Shaka, Mu.

Los chicos obedecieron la orden y empezaron a hablar.

-Todo va según lo planeado- habló Mu- la entrega va a ser esta misma noche, cerca del puerto de Pireo-

-Jabu es quien trae el encargo- siguió informando Shaka- Será una entrega pequeña, pero es importante-

-¿Y la policía?-

-Soltamos un rumor. Harán una redada del otro lado de la ciudad, lejos del puerto, y estarán involucrados muchos policías. No creo que haya alguna interrupción-

Shion sonrió complacido, pero aún así tenía cierta preocupación.

-¿Están seguros de ir solo ustedes dos?-

-Es mejor mantener un bajo perfil-respondió Mu- la pieza es frágil pero fácilmente transportable por su tamaño; será pan comido.-

Ambos muchachos hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se marcharon. La hora acordada con Jabu para verse se acercaba.

Lejos de ahí, en la comisaria de policías, había una pared tapizada con fotografías, el mapa de la ciudad y notas de periódicos. Las fotografías eran principalmente de gente asesinada y las escenas del crimen donde fueron encontradas.

Saga, Milo y Camus, los detectives con mayor perspicacia de toda la policía de Atenas se encontraban analizando los hechos recientes.

-El mercado negro de piezas arqueológicas ha estado muy quieto últimamente- hablaba Saga, recargado sobre una pared y mirando por la ventana del edificio.

-¿Y el pitazo del cuartel con la droga?- habló Milo, quien estaba sentado en el único escritorio del cuarto, garabateando sobre un papel- ¿Crees que es falso?-

-No lo sé, pero todo esto me huele a chamusquina. Es demasiado fácil-

Camus, que estaba sentado en la esquina del cuarto en silencio, se unió también a la conversación

-Lo que dice Saga es lógico. Hemos pasado días sin tener nada de información acerca de "El santuario" o "Los espectros" y de la nada nos ha caído algo grande. Lo más seguro es que haya otra cosa, tal vez sea una distracción o una trampa.

El mayor iba volver a hablar cuando su teléfono celular empezó a sonar. Miro la pantalla del aparato que mostraba "Usuario desconocido". Les lanzó una mirada aprensiva a sus camaradas, quienes se quedaron en silencio y pusieron atención.

-¿Diga?-

- Puerto de Pireo, diez de la noche, El santuario- habló una mujer antes de colgar.

Los tres chicos se miraron fijamente, sorprendidos. Milo rapidamente escribió el corto mensaje al lado del pésimo dibujo que estaba garabateando; Saga y Camus se acercaron a donde estaba y todos empezaron a soltar conclusiones

-¿Un informador secreto?-

-¿Una entrega?-

-¿Una pista falsa?-

-¿Y si es verdadera?-

-El Puerto Pireo está del otro extremo de donde "descubrieron" el lugar donde harán la redada- habló Saga, mirando el mapa de la ciudad que había en la pared

-Y es a la misma hora-agregó Milo

-La gran mayoría de los miembros de la policía están allá- habló Camus, algo irritado- Y falta media hora-

-Podemos ir nosotros- habló Saga- Podemos llevar otros oficiales como refuerzo-

-¿Estás loco? -chilló Milo, mirándolo como si estuviera mal de la cabeza- ¿Y si es una trampa?-

El chico negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos brillaban por la emoción. Tenía la corazonada de que la información que le habían dado era correcta, aunque le causaba un poco de incertidumbre el que supieran su teléfono celular, sabía que tenían un "amigo" en algún lado.

-Vamos- anunció- abriendo la puerta y yéndose de ahí. Camus y Milo lo siguieron, aunque este último a regañadientes.

Faltaban cerca de quince minutos para que dieran las diez. El Puerto de Pireo, uno de los puertos más importantes de Grecia, estaba lleno de gente, turistas en su mayoría. Shaka y Mu llegaron antes de lo acordado, a bordo de una motocicleta, y con los cascos puestos para evitar ser identificados, aunque tener todo el cabello recogido dentro del casco les resultaba algo bastante incómodo.

Se estacionaron en el lugar asignado para el encuentro y esperaron. Cerca de ahí, un muchacho de cabello largo y ojos morados los miraba atentamente, esperando a que llegaran otros para comenzar el espectáculo.

Cinco minutos antes de las diez, Jabu estaba en camino para encontrarse con los chicos. Iba vestido informalmente, que lo hacía pasar desapercibido, con una mochila roja en la espalda. En la mochila llevaba el paquete que debía de entregar: una pieza arqueológica egipcia original, una estatuilla de no más de 20 centímetros del dios Osiris, cuidadosamente protegida para evitar que se dañase de algún modo. Quienes también llegaron en un coche de policía, fueron Saga, al volante, Camus y Milo. Llevaban la sirena apagada, así que no llamaban demasiado la atención, era como una patrulla cualquiera pasando por ahí que se dirigía hacía cualquier otro lugar. Los tres miraban atentamente hacía todos lados, esperando ver algo sospechoso.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Milo- ¿Salimos a gritar como locos "Arriba las manos"?-

-No seas idiota- le riñó Camus, dirigiéndole una mirada helada- No podemos hacer eso-

-Tenemos que mezclarnos entre la gente y esperar a que suceda _algo, _tampoco podemos quedarnos en el coche, la entrega puede ser algo sencillo y si la cosa se sale de control, La policía de refuerzo ya está en eso_-_ habló Saga, estacionando el coche y saliendo de él. Los otros dos hicieron lo mismo. Gracias a que no usaban uniforme podían pasar como gente cualquiera. Había otras dos patrullas esperando en las salidas por si tenían que empezar cualquier persecución.

-Separémonos- ordenó Saga- Vayan tras cualquiera que se vea sospechoso y no olviden pasar desapercibidos…-

Camus y Milo asintieron y tomaron distintos caminos, mezclándose entre la gente.

Casualidad o destino, Jabu paso a su lado y se puso algo nervioso al momento de verlo, aunque trato de disimular inmediatamente y seguir caminando como si nada. A Saga no le paso desapercibido el gesto y lo siguió, poniendo considerable distancia para no hacerlo tan obvio.

-Mierda- susurró Jabu, alguien había soltado el pitazo. Eran las diez en punto y estaba a unos cuantos metros de llegar al lugar indicado. A la distancia vio la motocicleta y a los chicos con los que tenía que encontrarse, no obstante, sabía que ese policía lo estaba siguiendo. Los miro fijamente mientras hacía un gesto con la mano sobre su cuello, esa era la señal que se daban cuando tenían que abortar algún encargo por ser demasiado riesgoso. Sin embargo, algo que nadie se esperaba sucedió.

Lune, el espectro que había estado vigilando a Shaka y Mu, sacó su arma y disparó directamente al ojo izquierdo de Jabu. Los gritos de terror de una mujer que estaba cerca del chico, que cayó fulminado al instante, inundaron el lugar y el caos entre los turistas se disparó al instante, todos trataban de huir del área de agresión , empujando y gritando como histéricos, situación que aprovechó Lune para escapar.

Shaka, quien iba manejando la moto, no lo pensó dos veces: estaba a punto de arrancar y huir lejos de ahí cuando sintió que Mu bajó del vehículo

-¡¿Pero qué demonios..?-

**** El ojiverde, en un arrebato de estupidez y valentía, se lanzó sobre el cuerpo inerte de Jabu para quitarle la mochila, sin embargo, alguien se le echó encima, tirándolo al suelo.

-¡NO TE MUEVAS!- gritó Saga, inmovilizando a Mu y estrellando su cabeza contra el duro pavimento, aunque gracias al casco, no sintió por completo el impacto del golpe, pero sus manos quedaron inmovilizadas en su espalda por culpa del policía.

-Maldición- masculló el chico, moviéndose frenéticamente para soltarse. Saga sacó unas esposas que tenía en los bolsillos de su pantalón y estuvo a punto de colocárselas a Mu, cuando alguien lo pateó de lleno en el rostro, tirándolo hacía atrás un par de metros y desorientándolo por completo-

-¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!- vociferó Shaka, tomando a Mu por la parte trasera del cuello de su saco y levantándolo bruscamente- ¡UN JODIDO IMBÉCIL!-

Ambos subieron de nuevo a la motocicleta y se alejaron de ahí. Camus y Milo, que habían tenido que abrirse paso entre la gente asustada, llegaron y dispararon contra ellos. Las sirenas de las patrullas que habían estado escondidas, empezaron a aullar y se lanzaron en su caza.

-¡Saga! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado Milo, acercándose a él.

El chico negó con la cabeza, aunque el dolor del golpe que había recibido aún lo mantenía desorientado, pero sin ningún daño mayor evidente como la nariz rota o algo así.

Camus se acercó al cadáver de Jabu y lo miró con lástima. El muchacho no pasaba de los diecisiete años.

Tuvo que pasar más de una hora y distintos callejones para que Shaka perdiera de vista a los policías. Se estacionó detrás de unos edificios abandonados.

-¿Se puede saber qué mierda intentabas hacer hace rato?- le reclamó al chico que estaba detrás de él, mientras se quitaba el casco y, girando un poco sobre su cuerpo para verlo de frente, le lanzaba una mirada de odio con sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Solo quería recuperar el encargo. Ya estábamos ahí de todas maneras- se disculpó el otro, quitándose también el casco y tratando de aparentar arrepentimiento. Sí, había sido una estupidez de su parte, pero tampoco quería fallarle a Shion, aunque todo había sido en vano, ya que no había recuperado el paquete. Sin embargo, también había resultado herido, ya que una bala lo había alcanzado en el costado cuando Camus y Milo dispararon contra ellos y sentía un dolor punzante.

Y Shaka lo notó. Vio el manchón de sangre negruzca que ensuciaba el traje del chico

-¡Serás idiota!- exclamó preocupado- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas herido?-

-No es nada, te lo juro. No es la primera vez que me hieren y estoy seguro que es superficial, apenas si me duele- contestó el peliverde para tranquilizarlo, aunque estaba más pálido de lo normal- Vámonos.

Mu se aferró a la espalda de Shaka cuando la motocicleta volvió a arrancar. ****

Shion ya sabía que habían fallado. Las noticias se encargaron de difundir todo lo que había sucedido. Lo único que le alegraba era saber que los chicos habían logrado escapar, ya que no reportaban algún detenido, no obstante, estaba algo impaciente de que aún no llegaran.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación.

-Adelante- exclamó, con cierto tono de preocupación en su voz, aunque esta se disipó al verlos entrar- ¡¿Pero qué sucedió?-

-Una trampa- habló Mu- alguien sabía que habría un intercambio ahí. Mataron a Jabu y avisaron a la policía-

-¿Y la estatuilla?-

-No pudimos recuperarla, todo sucedió antes de que la pudiéramos tomarla siquiera-

Shion soltó un bufido de enojo y reparó en la mancha de sangre que Mu intentaba esconder disimuladamente con un brazo. Se acercó a él y le apartó el brazo para verlo mejor, manchándose las manos con la sangre del chico.

-¡Y te han herido!- exclamó enfadado- ¿Tú también estás herido, Shaka?-

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-Vayan inmediatamente con Marín, ¿Qué eres idiota, Mu? ¿Quieres morir desangrado?- habló, bastante irritado. Mu no estaba mucho mejor por ser llamado tantas veces idiota en tan poco tiempo- ¡Desaparezcan de mi vista!-

Ambos obedecieron y salieron de ahí, dejando a Shion solo.

El patriarca estaba enfadado. O había un soplón dentro de los grandes jefes o los estaban espiando de algún modo. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, el culpable lo pagaría con su vida.


End file.
